Pokemon FF, A Dying City Chapter 1 - A Call for Help
by Flygon56
Summary: A flygon and his beloved city, TreeMilk, is captured by the hated Shuppets. Him and his loyal yet immature sidekick Delibird need help from anyone to save there family, even from the unappreciated and left out Eevee. It is a thrilling story and is accepting character applications.


Flygon trotted up to the edge of the cliff, his usual relaxing spot. "Ah, this is the life." Flygon was a ruler of the great nation, TreeMilk.  
He was a well respected authority and looked up upon by his peers. He closed his eyes and just let his mind drift for an unmeasurable amount of time, before he heard  
the sound of panting.  
"Sir, Sir!" said the Delibird, exhausted from the run.  
"We have trouble!"

The pair arrive in the outskirts of TreeMilk, to see the matter. Flygon came close to tears.  
His faction was burning, and was being raided by the hated Shuppets. They murdered anyone without mercy.  
"Sir, we must flee!" said Delibird. "Or we will be captured!"  
Delibird was a very cautious and strategic bird.  
Flygon would not accept seeing his city burned to the ground with his people dying. He hovered over the ground and shot into the city.  
Seeing the matter on this inside was worse than seeing it on the outside. There was darkness everywhere. He rushed to find survivors. Flygon noticed one of his lead  
knights, Rhyhorn. "Knight, give me details on what is happening!" Flygon said.  
Rhyhorn rammed into them and he lost consciousness.  
He woke in a jail cell, suprised he awoke at all. His assistant was still passed out on the floor, sucking his thumb. "This is why you aren't a knight..." Flygon  
said to himself. He pounded on the bars. "Is anyone here?" he screamed.  
"There is no one here to save you now." said a voice loudly in his head.  
"What? Who said that!"  
"I think you know who it is. Its your conscious. Its your mind, tired of putting up the charade. Give in, Flygon. Give...i..." he fainted again.  
He started awake again to the feeling of Delibird shaking him.  
"Sir, wake up!"  
"Huh, what happened?"  
"If you don't recall, you were found by me, warned by me, ran in on your own foolishness, and was nearly killed." Delibird recalled.  
"Now don't get snotty with me. Alright, so how are we going to get out of this place..."  
Dragon fire summoned inside his stomach... but did not come out.  
"Deli, try and use Present." Flygon demanded.  
"Sure, I know I have some supplies in here. They didn't take away my bag... what?! Nothing in here? I can't use it!"  
"Just as I suspected," Flygon speculated,"We can't use our powers."  
"We can't use our powers?! What are we going to do! I had some important paper work for allying with the Smurgles, and I had tea brewing and the stocks are probably going on rampage..."Delibird absentmindedly quoted.  
"Calm down. This time, we don't be the heroes. At least not the only one."

In the peaceful woodland forest, an eevee was playing with her sisters.  
"Come on out, wherever you are!"  
Or so she thought...  
"OK, I give up. You guys win. I can't find you. You can come out now! I'm getting really scared..."  
The Eevee suddenly got the feeling they were gone, and started crying, then immediately resented it.  
Her sisters instantly teleported to her, along with her mother and father.  
"EEVEE! Did you cry again?!" Flareon snobbly said.  
"You left me ou-*sniff*-t to die! I couldn't find you!"  
"Its called hide and seek, idiot." Vaporeon brattly said.  
"Next time we won't invite you, runt." Leafeon rudely said.  
"Now girls, this is no way to be. Eevee, please do not cry next time. Your "Call Family" ability is for emergencies only." her mother, Espeon said.  
"Come on, you're letting her off easy AGAIN?" the 3 sisters cried simultaneously.  
"Now now, don't be that way. Eevee doesn't know better. Shes just a kid." her father, Umbreon said.  
There was that word again. Kid.  
Kid. Runt. Little sister. Daughter.  
She was always unappreciated.  
Always unloved.  
Always unnoticed.  
Without notice, Eevee was 50 miles away and walking upon a burning city.  
To be continued.

If you want your character in the FF, please post so in the comments! I'll pick some and they will be put in. Heres the application:

Pokemon:

Behavior:

Friends:

Friend or Enemy:

Enjoy!


End file.
